It Hurts, Doesn’t it? Miraculous Ladybug
by sadriens
Summary: All of us want just one wish, Happiness. "The best people go too soon, and we can't help but to lurk in the shadows and help the unwanted." Avoiding Lies, demons crawling out to eat her flesh that have been torn by none other but a smooth slice. Saving Paris. Not able to see through this haze. Confusion, Delusions, making her mind in a daze, nor can you can't recognize the face.
1. Prologue

Bumping fists together; the two of the SuperHeroes look at each other, eyes shut happily—with a smile on their faces that could never leave, each of their other fists on their hips. Not for long, beeping's came from the two heroes, pulling their fist back—gently placing a hand onto a earring; and lifting the leathered hand up, looking at the flashing dots. Both of the heroes eyes widen, looking back up at each other, nodding, understanding as if they communicated in their own minds.

The Brunette'd masked girl stepped back, taking a red-dotted yo-yo that was attached to her hip, off of the hip, and slipping her ring finger through a tiny hole that the yo-yo had attached to the string.

The black masked hero took out his staff, a smile never leaving his face as if he'd only wanted to stay for a few minutes longer, but sadly couldn't. Speaking with out a crack to his voice, charmingly.

"Hope to see you once more, Ladybug!"

His green emerald eyes gloomed at her, which caused his partner to step away more, her smile becoming fainted, not having enough time to chit-chat. In response, while throwing her yo-yo in the Mid-West section, and tugging, ready to jump away, she spoke clearly.

"Silly kitty, we will always see each other, ChatNoir," her voice stopped, looking ahead of her, the earring beeping once more. Stepping back, the brunette ran forward, holding onto her yo-yo, and jumping off of the rooftop they stood on swinging like a feather with no weight to it.

Not even saying goodbye—his eyes roamed down, along with his ears rallied down, sighing, soon facing the opposite direction his love life went, placing his staff down roughly, wrapping his leg around, and pressing the green paw that lit up—in the middle of his staff. Extending, and leaning forward, ChatNoir disappeared into the sun setting world, continuing to repeat the progress, every time the unlucky cat landed after a jump he made with his Staff. Arriving at a open window that was connected to a Mansion, without a word, he de-transformed into a human, before his ring that was on his ring finger could have ran out of battery.

A tiny black flying creature smoothly came out of the ring, floating, and appearing in front of the blonde hair owner, leaning forward with his green eyes closed, exhausted from the work that had occurred today. Opening his small mouth, yawning, with a scratchy voice coming out, "Ah, my poor stomach is aching! I will die soon if I do not have anything in my tiny poor stomach!"

Dramatically called the small Kwami.

The blonde hair boy shook his head, and smiled, walking past him, as he flew slowly behind him, impatiently waiting.

"Adrien! I can not go another five seconds!"

Grunting, and antagonized, arriving to a cabinet near his TV, actually below his TV, he opened the small door up, exposing canned up Camembert. Taking one out, Adrien opened up the can, with a round patch of cheese. The sent made the young boy gag, though, gladly the Kwami took the can out of Adriens hand, running off to the Models bed, back turned, and stuffing his face with the Stinky cheese.

Collapsing onto her bed, and her Kwami laying beside her after stuffing a full cookie into her mouth. The two look at each-other for a blank moment, until they bursted out with adorable giggles.

"Tikki, can you believe today, we faced Hawkmoth's akuma that looked like Chat Noir!"

"Marinette, you hit him in the head four times, are you sure he doesn't have a concussion?"

The Kwami, Tikki's voice squealed out with a laugh, flying/floating above the ground. Marinette chuckled, placing her hand behind her head, having a pink blush tint across her face, looking to the side, scratching her head, "Hey! I at least apologized!"

Before Tikki could have responded, she quickly hid, hearing a echo coming from below the ground, becoming more clearer when a short hair mother came up, opening a door that was connected onto the ground, and looking around.

The Brunette sat straight up, blinking, and looking at her mother with a nervous smile that could definitely blow off to be a normal smile, though she had to ask, "Yeah Ma-Ma? Do you need anything?"

Her mother looked around, then back at her, smiling, "Nothing dear, just thought I heard noise above here! You should get some rest, you have a awful busy day tomorrow!"

Marinette nodded quickly, taking off her flannel, revealing a designed white shirt, reaching over her bed, surely to not fall, and throw her flannel into the basket, making it in. Making a fist bump to herself, her mother chuckled, before sinking back down into the bakery, closing the small door, going to close down the bakery for the nights sunset.

Tikki came back out, from under the covers she hid, giggling and smiling, catching Marinettes attention quickly. Agreeing on sleep, Tikki flew down, going to turn off the light. Soon she came back, yawning, the room pitch black. Quickly did Marinettes' eyes flutter shut fast. No hesitation, the Kwami flew onto the Brunette's chest, resting softly. Dream soft, no nightmares.


	2. Chapter1

Marinette's POV (Point Of View)

Alarms around Paris went off, scaring me; startling awake, sitting up quickly, Tikki flying off my chest to the other side of the bed. Her squeal make me gasp as if I thought that I hurt her. Blue ocean eyes popped up over my covered feet, giggling, and flying towards me, hugging my cheek. Gently, I lifted my hands, cupping Tikki in my hands, hugging with delight in my heart. My young kwami always knew how to start my morning.

As she wrapped her tiny arms around my cheek, her pitched tiny voice spoke with a morning cheer, "Good morning, Marinette!"

A smile grew ear to ear on me, gently pulling her away from my cheek, having her still cupped in my hands, kissing Tikki on the forehead, "'Morning Tikki! Ready for another day at school?"

The red bundle of joy nodded and flew out of my hand, going to my closet, going through the doors of them, that held my clothes, coming back out, bursting the closet doors open, holding my formal wear.

Getting down from my bunk bed, after throwing the covers off of me, as you should say, climbing down the stairs that connected to the bed. Toes touched the ground first before the bottom palm of my socks, turning to Tikki was was floating behind me, about to drop my clothes. Gladly helping her, taking them from her grip, I took the clothes off the hanger. Time to get ready for school.

Dashing into the bathroom I went!

Adriens POV

Brushing my teeth, peacefully and silently, hope to not disturb Plagg sleeping like a lazy cat he was. After brushing my teeth, and finding my door. I walked out of my bathroom, sliding the door open, it closing afterwards behind me, slowly. Walking to my bed, going to get my phone that was charging, and to sneakily sneak around Plagg—wait, he wasn't there? Great, now he's awake. Sighing silently, thinking of what he was probably normally doing, finding cheese for his morning breakfast, I toppled over my bed, reaching for my phone, only to be pushed down onto the bed, face planted. Quickly, I whipped up, and turned my head around, seeing Plagg laughing.

"Oh man! Replay that! Do you have a security camera in here, I'd LOVED to see that one more time!"

Ah, ha ha, laughing, that definitely didn't hurt. But, you can't blame him, I'd probably do the same thing back to Plagg, though he may just fly out of the way. Turning my body, and sitting, Plagg flew in front of my face, side to side, asking, "So...I suppose you know something?"

My eyebrow raised, "What?"

Plagg grunted, leaning his back over, hunching his head down, soon, stretching out, with his mouth wide open, pointing to his mouth. Oh dear, THAT'S what the Cat wanted. Standing up, and nodding, chuckling to myself, I walked over to my TV near my window, arriving and kneeling down, below the TV, opening the cabinet, and grabbing a can full of Camembert. Hence, already having it in my hand, and far away from my face, Plagg gladly took it out of my hand, flying away with a ease.

Not even two minutes later, the cheese was all gone. Great! Now time to get ready for school—well I was already ready. I love school, I couldn't bare to miss out on a day without seeing all of my friends. Quickly, I ran over to my bed, going to get my phone from the charger. Gladly taking it, Plagg following me behind, within a moment, I whipped around and had the side of my Flannel opened, him flying into the pocket inside of it.

Smiling, I ran out of my room, grabbing my book bag that was near the door, and quickly running around corners, going down the stairs. Of course, father wasn't there again to say good bye, but you know, I was completely used to that. Hurrying, on time, I busted out of the doors, for my...Er...body guard who I would call a gorilla but, nah. I got in, and happily putted on my seatbelt, nodding for him to take off. As of, that is what he did, driving to school.

Marinette's POV

In the middle of the school day, my favorite class—Miss Bustier's class was my favorite, as I was saying. Of course, by all students, Adrien was in there! My sweet luck prince! Starring off into space, dreaming of the future, oh boy it was looking well! Though, I felt the day dream shaking into pieces, this is not what I expected to come to. Snapping back into reality, Alya was shaking me, as Miss Bustier said my full name, making me jump and covered my face.

Miss Bustier raised her brow, asking, "Is everything okay?"

I shook my head and nodded quickly, "Of course! Sorry!"

The two heathens in front, next to Adriens seat, were snickering about...you know I don't know? Chloé faced me with a grin on her face, her arm resting on the back of the seats rim, opening her mouth, "Of course! Marinette Dupain-Cheng was starring off into place, thinking about my poor sweet Adrikens."

Her tone was sarcastic and petty, you can even point it out. My face lit up more, Adrien looking back at me with a awkward smile.

Clapping to distract the class, Miss Bustier shouted, "Now now Class! That will be enough, we need to get out your Literature books and turn to page One Ninety-Seven!"

Chloé pouted with a growl and got out her book. Adrien turned back around, shrugging it off, as I sat there in humiliation, with the book covering my face. Next thing that I know is Adrien separating from me and never talking to me again! Alya slapped my shoulder softly, as I shook my head, looking at her, her shaking her head.

"Don't make such a big deal out of it girl—there are worse things in the world then that," whispering softly and surely, I smiled, maybe she was right. Needing to stop worrying, I sighed softly, turning my biggest regret of a frown to a smile. Chloé can't be worse then Lila at all. Can she?

Time has passed, as us students were almost done with school. Of course, I normally don't eat school lunch, and eat what Mama and Papa have packed me. Going to my locker, and putting in my combination, opening my locker as well, I went to reach for my Back-pack that stored my Lunchbox inside. Jerking my hand back quickly, my locker slammed shut. Oh boy, that was a close call! To see who done that, I turn my head to the right, widening my eyes and blinking.

"Hey! Why did you close my locker, Chloé?"

Chloé shakes her head, leaning on the locker next to mine, having her arms crossed and speaking with a growl, "Stay away from Adrien, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I know your little secret."

She said, which made me worried a lot. My heart racing, she can't be talking about the Ladybug situation! No way! My lips trembled, stuttering.

"What are you talking about..?"

Silence fell upon us, her looking at me head to toe, then stepping closer towards me, her mouth near my ear, "Your little secret? Adrien will find out soon that you like him, and I will tell him everything you think little about him."

She stepped back, with a smile on her face, a devil one. Though, for a second I actually got scared of her knowing I'm Ladybug!

Chloé stepped away, holding her bag she apparently had all along, walking off after turning around, her purse above her ulna, holding her hand to her shoulder length.

Please, revealing my crush secret to Adrien, he wouldn't even believe it! It isn't that bad, as I might think it is...right?

"Oh Tikki this is a disaster!"

I whined out, collapsing onto the bed, with my face planted into my pillow. Tikki flew above my head, beside it, sighing, "Like Alya said a while back Marinette, no more secrets!"

I sat up and looked at her, "Tikki, you have to think! She said she will reveal everything I think or...who knows about him! My life will be a disaster! It's a complete humiliation!"

Tikki frowned, and looking around before she grew a big smile and flew to wherever she dared to go. Not even a couple seconds later, she brought me a cookie from the bakery that I don't know how she managed to even get! With tense of stress relieved, giggling. Her tiny hands reached it out to me, gladly taking it from her.

Maybe there isn't much to worry about?

Eating a tiny bite, I still worried about it. It was Chloé, who knows what lies she'd say. Oh wait...that would be Lila though. If it's sounding like a complete jerk, then wow, I must be becoming a complete A Hole.

Not finishing the cookie, as if I were already stuffed from Mama's recipe that I ate. I gave the cookie to Tikki, her smile turning into a frown, sadness in her voice, "Don't you want it Marinette?"

"I thank you for the offer, but I'm full, besides you haven't ate yet! You must be starving!"

Tikki nodded, smiling once more and taking the cookie, taking bites with her tiny mouth. Dang, that Kwami can eat just about anything that suits her appetite!

Nearly 9:00 p.m. at night, I relaxed in my pajamas, laying on my bed, and staring at the ceiling, thinking about the day. Mainly, Tikki's small snoring distracted me from it, making me giggle at it. I guess I really have nothing to worry about, half of the threats Chloé dared to spill hasn't ever happened. Maybe she'll forget about tomorrow, and hope I will too.


	3. Chapter 2

Marinette's POV

Days have passed by—my mind a wreck from trying to think if Chloe was to ratherly be lying just to scare me into quit talking to Adrien, or as if it were true, she was about too. Starring down at my tray and poking my fork at the rims of the tray; having a small smile on me for some reason.

Alya waved her hand in front of my face—even saying my name, verified to not hear her, due to me having my moments in my own mind. Soon enough, my fork flew across the Lunch room, snapping me back into reality; looking to my left as where my best-friend was sitting, her elbow on the table, tray pushed back, and her arm along with her hand holding herself up, having a grin on her face. Maybe she knew what I was blank spacing at? Of course, it would be her first guess, Adrien.

Remaining in her position, Alya raised a brow, using her other hand to push up her glasses that slipped a millimeter off her nose.

"What were you thinking of, Marinette?"

The grin never leaves her face—causing me to sit straight up quickly, having a tint across my cheeks, making up a quick excuse, "Oh! Uh," pausing for a moment, I reached my hand to the back of my head, scratching, continuing my response, "Cats...?"

Face palming and releasing herself from the position, as well did I, placing my hand on my lap.

Cats?! Is that all I could've thought of? Of course, she would never believe something so weird of a response like that! Looking at me once more, Alya nodded, not taking it any further.

"Why don't you eat, Marinette?"

She asked, making me blink, and looking at my tray, then back at Alya with a smile, ear to ear, showing my teeth, once more, scratching the back of my head.

Picking up my tray, that I do not know why any reason I really have it, I spoke, "Well, Mama and Papa usually cook right when I get home, if there aren't any villains around, if you know what I mean."

While speaking those sentence, I left my left hand in charge to hold the other tray in that hand, while leaning slightly, having my other hand up and the back of it beside my left cheek, winking, causing Alya to chuckle.

"Oh Marinette, what are we going to do with you?"

Laughing along, I stood straight back up, holding the tray with both of my hands, "Be right back."

Alya nodded as I booted off to go to the stand to put my tray back. While walking towards there, passing the stairs, I saw Chloe out of the corner of my eyes, ignoring her, slightly. Though, I didn't see her foot, causing me to trip, shouting, "Wo-Wah!"

Throwing the tray out of my hands from losing grip, the tray landed beside a trashcan. Growling, I got up, whipping my head towards her direction, seeing that not only Chloe was alone, but...

Lila?

My eyes burned with fire, and my heart ached with hate. Where did Lila come from? Though, Chloe backed away, guessing from me, she looked like a bystander. A grin, cold one, was plastered across Lila's mouth, crossing her arms, looking around, knowing that nobody even watched, which was ridiculous.

I got up, dusting off my shirt, before mimicking Lila, with my arms crossed, head tilted down a inch, as my eyes looked at her, with a desire of emotions. Great-fully, Chloe broke between us, facing Lila, her lip quivering with a growl, "Uh, excuse me, but what do you, in all France of Paris, think you are doing? I'M, supposed to be picking on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, not some wannabe," she stopped for a second, taking a look head to toe at Lila, then spoke once more, "-loser, that thinks she can steal my spot!"

Apparently, the words didn't affect Lila, but my question to Chloe was...What the hell.

Did, Thy Chloe Bourgeois just stand up for me? This must be a dream! I gotta snap myself out of this mess!

Lila yawned before placed both hands on her heart, speaking loud and clear, "I'm so sorry, Chloe! I did not mean no such harm! I understand, I will leave this school and go to another one," lifting a hand to the bottom of her lip, having the guts to cry so fake.

People gasped, looking over at the two of us.

Unexpectedly, Nino, Kim, Max, Alya, and whoever else came over, looking at the scene. With the lies? I'm over it!

"Hey what's going on? What did you two do to Lila?-!"

Kim asked, walking beside Lila, and pulling her into a hug. Oh man, my blood boiled, gritting my teeth, I look to Chloe, who was glaring at me, soon, stepping one step away, and pointing at me, "It was Marinette Dupain-Cheng who has done this! I done no such harm to Lila!"

Are you serious? People looked at me, whoever the heck came over to see the scene, their eyebrows squinting down, but Alya's, of course she wouldn't believe Chloe for the disastrous lies she had made before.

Looking to my left and my right, I gritted my teeth, "Are you serious? What did I do!"

"Obviously, you said some harsh words towards me. Don't you know what I have been through?"

Tightening my muscles, and gripping my fists, soon feeling disappointed stares stabbing me, one of the students talked.

"Think about what people go through Marinette! It isn't cool to hurt her like that!"

It was like a debate in the Cafeteria! People started arguing at my face, but when enough's enough, its enough! I wanted to quiet the people down myself, but luckily the bell rang to our last hour. Thank god for that.

The kids gave a death glare towards me, their backs turned, and walking away, whispering things I did not want to hear. Even Chloe was gone! I was about to pick a bone with her. Sighing, and leaving the tray, I turned myself to my class direction, stopping for a second, seeing Adrien sighing and then shaking his head, walking away which made me frown, then, I fully turned to my class area and I saw Alya waiting for me, softly, I smiled.

The bell rang, as I ran out of the classroom, going to get my stuff and quickly use the bathroom. Doing so, my back pack hung, doing to be unzipped, though I did not bother as much, hence of needing to use the bathroom real quick, not for number one or two reasons, just to talk to Tikki.

In the bathroom, only having six more minutes left until everyone was completely out of school and the busses have driven away. I sat in the bathroom stall, sitting on the toilet, my elbows on my knees, with my hands on my face.

"Oh man Tikki, I messed up...people just ignored me today, I can't let this happen!"

Tikki floated in front of my face, lifting up my head with her tiny hands, before attacking my cheek with a bear hug, assuring, "Don't worry Marinette! They'll forget about tomorrow!"

Smiling, I nodded, standing up, along with Tikki letting me go. Reaching for my purse, I opened my sachet, letting Tikki fly in there, as she did so. About to walk out of the stall, the girls bathroom door opened, making me quickly stand up on the toilet lid.

I could see feet from below the opened area of the stall, soon standing in front of it, "Oh Marinette, come out here for a second," a husky voice echoed, not giving me enough time to respond, the stall door whipping open. Lila was there, with...Chloe?

"Delightful to see you! How did you know I was in here, you two?"

Asking nervously and shockingly getting off of the toilet seat, standing in front of them. They didn't look happy, in fact, Chloe and Lila looked like they were to beat the heck out of me!

Feeling my collar being grabbed by Chloe, I took a quick gulp, as she yanked me out of the stall, some how, getting me near the wall by the sinks quickly? Both of them got close to my face, growling, Lila having the courage to speak, "Listen here, I know I repeated myself a lot, but if you don't want your life to be AS miserable and lonely as it'll get, stay away from Adrien, and if you don't, you'll see the biggest lie to even live."

"This also means Dupain-Cheng, your scrawny self is worthless to the world, you KNOW nobody will have the guts to-"

Before Chloe could have finished her sentence, I dared to not shed a tear as well. The Door opened again, revealing Alex. In act, the two parted away and what I didn't expect was Lila and Chloe to hug me? Alex hummed, seeing us two, and smiling, "It's a shame that you had to do that, Marinette, but I'm glad to see you three getting along."

Of course, things will ALWAYS be blamed on me.

The evil brown eye little shit sneakily whispered into my ear, "Get out of here, I don't want to see you in sight, no more."

Releasing me, I fell forward, Alex looking at me, and blinking, "Uh?"

My heart tightened, as my throat fired up with tensity of wanting to let it out, I just never actually HAD the guts to cry. That's for babies, but heck it, it'll pass. I got back up, putting on a smile that could shine the world, but it was utterly in pain. It even hurts to smile for what just happened!

What's worse about that, is I felt Chloe and Lila fist bumping each-other, as I left, bending down near the door to get my book bag, before leaving.

Harshly sitting in my chair after eating, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I really did fuck up, and I'm not the one to normally cuss.

Tikki sat in front of me on my desk, frowning. I know she wanted to make things better, but if this continues, I will have to tell someone, even if it may be hard. Tikki continues to look at me starring down at my hands, fiddling with my fingers, distracted.

"Marinette, don't listen to them, you are not pathetic!"

Grabbing my yarn ball, I sighed, leaning forward and playing with the yarn ball in my hand, "That's what they all say Tikki- I cant let things get to me!"

Shaking my head rapidly, never in no way did I need to be upset about something so dumb to easily forget. I leaned forward onto my desk, wresting my head on my arms that are crossed, Tikki moved out of the way, and gently placing herself on top of my head.

"Man Tikki, everyone does hate me..."

I muffled.

"I don't hate you Marinette, you're the best owner in centuries that a Kwami could have ever had!"

A frown still plastered across my one sided smooshed up face from my arm, slowly dozing off. Tikki sighed and went to cuddle up against me. By all, that was ruined, hearing sudden loud crashes out side and screaming. I jumped up out of my chair, "Woah- AH!"

Quickly getting back up, Tikki floating next to me, we both looked at each other, and nodded.

Standing up, I caressed my hand across my earring, "Tikki! Spots on!"


	4. Chapter 3

Adriens POV

In the Afternoon, after a long fighting day yesterday night, did not get home until maybe Twelve or One O'clock in the morning? Yeah, I was REALLY tired thinking about it. Even the day has just begun! This stinks, to be honest, don't get me wrong, I love being Cat Noir/ChatNoir! But, sometimes I wonder what it would be like to lay on my comfy bed, and fall asleep.

Dozing off, and starring into space, with half my eye lids closed, my hand on my cheek as my elbow prepped me up, sliding from my hand, my head falling onto the desk, making a thud, as I propped my head up quickly and looked around, "I-I'm awake!"

Kids giggled, along with Ms. Bustier, her hand over her mouth, then removing it, "Adrien, how was your sleep last night?"

I looked to Nino, blinking as he shrugged his shoulders, looking back at the teacher, lying, "Oh it was fine! I guess I'm just having trouble waking up right now...?"

Her smile never left her face, instead it grew a slight inch, her eyes closing for a second then nodding, and turning back around, looking at her desk, and grabbing her book, speaking.

While she was speaking, I felt a tap on my shoulder, making me turn around, seeing Alya waving and leaning in to ask a question, whispering, "So what was the real reason?"

"R-Real reason? I just told you guys."

I whispered back, her shaking her head, Nino just happened to be lining in on the conversation. Surprisingly, Marinette wasn't, which didn't seem to worry as much, she was looking to the side, the bottom of her chin on her palm, a frown spread across her face. Alya caught my attention and whispered, "She's been like this all afternoon. I can't get her to speak."

Nodding, and turning back around, Nino gave me a soft punch on the shoulder, signing me to lighten up. Looking at him, I plastered a small smile. I'll get to Marinette later, right now, I'm going to pay attention.

Marinette's POV

Surely, I was going to fail this day, thinking about yesterday, I'm so naive, I really am, I can feel the stares of Lila's and Chloe's which made me shiver, but you know, it's nothing to worry about, heh heh, right...? Turning my head slowly at the teacher, my head hanging down a tad bit, man this day couldn't even get any worse...

The incidence that happened this morning really is getting to me. It was before school started.

[Flashback]

"Again back at it, Dupain-Chang! We TOLD you to keep your eye contact away from Adrien, and if you can't seem to do that," Lila growled, taking my arm, bound to twist it. Quickly, I reacted, and threw her away from me. This was behind the school as well, Incase you were wondering what has happened. Chloe and Lila gave the devious looks that would want you to choke yourself, forcefully.

Stepping back, only to end with a wall, of course, Lila and Chloe stepped closer, pinning me against the wall. If it were necessary, I'd almost shout out rape so they could run away, but no, it's false alarming, and could get me in trouble for it.

The abuse of their words sunk me into a black hole, was I really letting their words get to me? More of it, I saw it...

Pathetic, and unloved, awkward, unwanted, maybe a bit ugly, okay, maybe a lot ugly. The words spat into my face, even slut, and cunt? I wasn't okay with this. Happeningly, my mind could not speak for me, all the words I wanted to blurt out. Should I tell someone about this?

Anger arose in my soul, clenching my fists together and making a movement, punching Lila's pelvis, her mouth letting out a grunt, and back away, Chloe as well.

They both starred at me, Lila chuckling, "Oh wait till people get a hold of this..."

My heart sunk, I had to go, now.

[End Of Flash back]

The bell rang, arriving to my locker, going to grab my gym clothes. Why did I feel so nervous? Well, maybe because I am nervous! Calm down Marinette...Lila won't tell a soul, maybe, probably? She will!

Walking out side after changing my clothes, the girls exchanged looks at me, with a 'mad' face, looking away, including my friends? Alya, she seemed disappointed, not mad. I wasn't gunna jump into conclusions, though my mind played a rewind in my head, knowing what it probably was.

Slowly walking, and getting to Alya's side, she did not make contact with me, though still stood by my side, glad enough for. The coach came outside from the building, blowing her whistle, causing all of us to run follow like a lamb, us lining up in a line.

She walked left to right, her arms crossed, "Alright class, today will be a easy day, a few work outs, and then afterwards, dodgeball! Now, all of you, run around the court once then walk when you are finished..."

She blew her whistle, as all of us soon started running.

I did experience some cold shoulders and harshly bumping into me and all, glad to know, Lila was in this class, and for the love of god, I knew it, she told everyone. My life is gunna be miserable!

Continuing to run, without focus, I tripped and fell straight on my face, yelping, and grunting. The girls gladly passed me up, not daring to help me up, but Alya, who stopped and led out a hand, I gladly took. I'm glad she wasn't turning against me though.

Once I got back to my feet and slowly started to finish my way around, Alya ran past me, finishing what she stopped on as well, not waiting for me.

After Gym, it was ready to go, raining, and I did not bring my umbrella, so knowingly, I had to walk in the rain. Stares darted down on me, and I could feel it, it stabbed my heart, I felt betrayed.

In my own thought, Sabrina was ordered to, and came up behind me, placing a note on my backpack, with tape on it, saying, 'Flip me off.'

As I walked out of the door, people flipped me off, nor'ly, I was confused, sighing. Adrien caught up behind me, feeling my backpack moving with pressure a little, causing me to jump and turn around. The blonde hair boy smiled, and crumbled up the paper he had in his hands, as I looked at him then the paper, turning back around, and taking my back pack off of my shoulders, walking out of the school building, leaving Adrien speechless.

I lifted my back pack over my head, continuing to walk, going down the stairs. Almost slipping but I caught my clumsy self. Again, Adrien walked and stepped down the stairs with me, waving, but I refused to wave back. I wasn't in the mood, nor did I want to talk, thinking I was a disappointment.

Finally Adrien spoke, "Are you okay?"

I stopped, and turned my head towards him, nodding and forcefully smiling, "Yeah! Just tired, that's all! Thanks for the concern!"

He slowly nodded before turning to his car, not caring if the boy was getting rained on.

I sighed once more, and walked home.

Frustrated, sitting on my chair under my bed technically, I reached for my sharpener, not the electrical one, the small circle ones, and got my pencil. To be honest, I never felt this way, I was upset, I felt numb, and it made me feel worthless of myself. Tikki flew out of my bag, frowning, and speaking, "Oh Marinette, I hope you didn't take them two's words for granted!"

Not responding, and holding my pencil and my sharpener, my eyes dull. I threw it—well I slammed down the two, and scooted away, "Tikki! I don't wanna feel like this!"

Grunting, and standing up, Tikki following me, I went to my trap door and opened it, making Tikki stay up there, as I closed the door and walked down the steep stairs.

Mama and Papa were cooking, knowingly, I could make it past them. The two quit what they were doing as I walked up to them, giving them a hug, gladly they hugged back.

"How did your day go, sweet cheeks?"

I couldn't tell them what the deed was at school, so I pulled a Lila, "It was amazing, Dad! How was your day, guys?"

Mama and Papa smiled and answered within the same time, "Amazing."

Papa went back to cooking after nodding at Mom, her walking me out, well in the kitchen dining, a smile plastered onto her face, "Marinette, exciting news!"

"What is it?" I asked, gesturing my hand, though I did feel like breaking down, it wasn't happening any time soon, so-.

"Your father and I have been challenged with some famous Chefs in China! And we wanted to know if you'd like to come!"

My eyes widen slightly, "Wait what?"

"I know, shocking, right?"

"Y-Yeah! Of course! I'm proud of you Mom!"

I exclaimed, no I wasn't really shocked, I was kind of agitated about it for some reason.

Once more, she asked, "So, would you be willing to come with us?"

Freezing, I didn't know what to say, I didn't really want to go, so I simply responded, "No thanks Mom, it's great that you asked, but instead, I can watch over the bakery!"

Mama smiled, and hugged me. Suddenly, I felt relaxed, and hugged back.

After eating dinner, I went back into the stage I was, upset and alone in thought, ignoring Tikki multiple times, surely I upset'd her. Looking on google, searching for symptoms, and the causes of mental illness. I didn't want this, and if I did, I was screwed.

Reading the symptoms, the first stage was denial. Oh my god, I was in denial-! Tikki was reading over my shoulders, frowning, again, "Oh Marinette, I know you can stay positive!"

Looking away from my computer, I frowned, "Tikki...I don't think it's that easy..."

"Of course it is!"

Getting up from my chair, ignoring Tikki, I go to my trap door, once again, opening it and going down the stairs and all that. The bakery was closed and the lights were turned off, giving me the opportunity to grab what I need.

Coming back upstairs, the steel object glistened, shining. Closing my trap door, and locking it, I went and sat down on my chair, starring at the kitchen knife, seeing how sharp the thin edge was.

"Marinette, no! Self harm isn't a answer to your problems!"

Blinking my eyes hard, and shaking my head, I scoot my chair to the desk and place down the knife, relaxing my elbow onto the desk, looking at the objects in front of me. Maybe I should draw it out, instead of hurting myself.

Grabbing my sketch book, along with my pencil, and opening up the book, to a clear page, I press down my pencil, only for the led to break off on it, making me tighten my grip and growl, grabbing the sharpener, putting the pencils tip through the hole.

[Authors Note: I'm so sorry if this sounded wrong. BTW Self harm thoughts and actions ahead]

Sharpening the pencil, my eyes landed on the blade that sharpened the pencil, stopping my whole body in general, looking to the knife, and then taking it in my hand after placing the plastic circle down onto my desk, and the pencil to the side. Soon grabbing the Sharpener again, and the knife, connecting the knife into the screw that held down the blade, slipping through the screws lined head, and twirling it.

Once the screw came out, so did the blade.

"Marinette no!"

Tikki flew down and grabbed the Blade/Razor that planted onto my desk.

I don't know what kicked into me, but I needed that now, I wanted to see if the blade sliding across my skin would take away my pain. Within a second, I grabbed Tikki gently, not to hurt her with the holding blade, and took it away from her in a ease.

The blade held in my palm, letting Tikki go, and walking to the bathroom connected with my room, shutting the door shut, actually smarter enough to let you know she can still go through doors or walls.

Sitting on the toilet seat, after letting the lid down, looking at my arm, debating. Why NOT give it a try? People say it relieves stress, some say it's not worth it. I'm too naive to pick.

Slowly, putting pressure down on my arm, I took a breath, I slid the blade downwards on my arm, tracing my artery/vein without realization if it was dangerous, but y'know, I did it. Slicing downwards a few more times, I still felt pain, and it only made me want to do more. But, it was enough, I couldn't, what would poor Tikki say? She's the one trying to help me out of this.

Maybe one more, or two...

Slicing the blade across my wrist slowly, watching tiny blood speckles ball up and release down. Scrap my wrist near my palm but just down a bit is where I marked.

Relaxing for a second and looking at it, shaking my head, tears daring to drop, I couldn't, I had to stay positive! I'm sure Hawkmoth is targeting me right now.

Holding the blade tight in my palm once more; standing up from the toilet lid seat and walking to my door—opening and walking out, Tikki was sitting on my desk, sobbing. Oh man, I did mess up.

Walking to my desk—cupping Tikki in my hands and pecking her forehead; soothing, "Oh Tikki, I am so sorry, I promise to never do it again..."

She looked up, her Antenna's perked down, "Promise?"

"I promise..."

"What are you going to do with the self harm marks? You can't s-show it to anybody!"

Nodding—sighing softly, I shrugged, "I'll possibly wear a hoodie tomorrow, besides it's supposed to be below 40 C'."

Tikki's frown turned into a smile, and looking down, before floating up and giving me a kiss onto the cheek, "You are loved, you know that Marinette, I love you very much!"

Chuckling, getting into a better mood, I faintly smiled, "Of course, Tikki, I love you too."

Not paying attention to the time itself, until now, looking at my clock, seeing it is merely Twelve O'clock, I had to get rest, maybe sleep will make me wake up into a better mood?

My Kwami flew out of my hands, to my bed above—following behind her afterwards, I climbed up onto the bed, not daring to change, as if I were not in the mood to.

Staying up until 2'o'clock in the morning, looking at my wrists, disgusted with myself, before placing my hands onto my face, groaning, "Man...I need sleep..."

Knowing it might not happen, I gave it a try.


	5. Chapter 4

Adriens POV

Finally! Days have passed by and the weekend is over (except the part where it has been really chilly) and I have two days to have time to myself—except Fencing, Piano practice, and all above to the bottom of my to-do list. It didn't bother me much, though it did upset me due to father not showing up to any of my practices.

Natalie served my favorite meal at the dining table, feeling alone and sitting at the way far end, I didn't mind at times, even if Father broke his promise to come and sit here. It's all good! Shoving the delicious roll in my mouth, feeling my mouth water more, the more I devoured the roll.

Eating everything on my plate, knowing I'd burn off the calories afterwards, I slumped in my chair, the kitchen chair, bored, and not feeling to get up; though I did start thinking.

Marinette; she came into my mind, why?

Ringing the bell for assistance to take away my plate, Natalie rushed, entering with her shoulders as if she were about to fall—standing straight up as soon as she entered; walking like a casual lady would walk like. Picking up my plate—turning around and walking off, I sat up from my seat, grunting: as if my stomach could get any fuller, stretching, my hands touching above my head before releasing them onto the arm rest, standing up fast, the chair behind screeching and backing up. Leaving, I did manage to sneak Cheese from my plate, and inside of my flannel.

Walking out of the dining room, up the stairs after taking a corner—to my room I went.

Plagg flew straight up when I walked through the door; closing it from behind, and trembling to sit due to being full from the food still. Laying down, and watching the black cat float and stop for a second, throwing the cheese into the air before opening his mouth wider then ever, catching the 'love of his life' in his mouth. Making my eyes widen, did Plagg not even chew that thing?!

Sitting up quickly, I shouted, "Plagg! You pig!"

A smile, a sly smile plastered onto his face—leaning back as he floated, rubbing his chubby stomach; no offense, but he did look pregnant, which made it look hilarious on him. Once again, I laid back down, trying to rest myself before I could've went to the bathroom, or so.

While laying here, my thoughts slipped back to...her.

Her?

Yes, HER. Marinette.

Now that I'm thinking of it, she seemed a little off for the past few days, well, I mean speaking of her hoodie, she was wearing my merch Of course, glad to have her as one of my fans!

Focus!

THINKING of it, Marinette has been acting, well, not the Marinette I know. She has been distant from Alya, Nino—er, anybody you can name in sight that she talks too half of the time. Yeah, no, all of that cherish with her friends, seems to be hopeless and crashing onto her. I approached her a couple of times, but I only got a small wave and a walk away. Though, I have asked if she was alright, and wanted to talk about it. Plain up, told me No—dull, and cold in her voice.

Goosebumps trailed up my arms, thinking about it, rewinding the image inside of my head, seeing it clearer, her face pale; as if the Brunette had cried every night that'd sucked the energy out of her to even be active. Eyes dull, darker, and bags under her eyes, like she only went to sleep at Three O'clock in the morning.

Frightening me; Plagg shook me, making me bolt up, looking at him—blinking and shaking my head, "Yes, Plagg?"

"Are you okay?"

He asked, his raspy voice sounded of sorrow and sadness. Of course I was okay! Just, in thought, that's all.

Nodding for a quick second, and sitting up, swinging my legs off of my bed, letting the bottom of my covered feet touch the ground.

I needed to shower before going anywhere else.

Marinette's POV~

Twirling around in my chair, sick enough to throw up, Tikki was going around with me, laughing—as only I laughed quietly, so I couldn't feel like I were to throw up. Enough came, stopping the chair, Tikki flying up, and wobbling around. I regained sight of being dizzy, seeing that she was still dizzy, about to collide her head into my wall.

It would be funny, but I wouldn't risk letting her get hurt. Standing up, pace walking for a quick second to her, and cupping her in my hands, giggling, she shook her head fast, regaining control of her body again, laughing, "Let's not do that again, I feel like I was on a roller coaster! But faster..."

Giggling, and looking at her, my cheek bones raised, and my shoulders skipping up and down from laughing, I asked, "Are you sure you weren't dropped onto your head?"

"Even if I was, I'd still be smarter than Chat Noir's Kwami!"

Her giggled roared up louder, soon dying down after a second, me letting her go, letting her fly. I had to go say good-bye to my parents before they left to their trip!

Quickly rushing down after opening my trap door, almost tripping and stumbling down the stairs, I jumped off the last step like a little kid, already seeing their luggage's at the door. It was great that we spent the day together, well, afternoon, hence it is 2:21 o'clock p.m. right now.

Sabine, my mother, came out of the back bakery, excited then ever! Which got my heart racing to a beat, I'm happy for them!

Papa soon came out as well, changed into formal clothes, smiling, "Well Marinette!"

Papa spoke, walking up to me, spreading out his arms and wrapping his arms around me, giving me a bear hug, Mama soon tagging along, hugging for what felt like hours! But it was just a couple of seconds before they released and headed to the door, grabbing their luggage. Of course I wasn't just gunna let them carry all of that theirselves!

Running over about a second, I grabbed Papa's luggage he had, that was surely small but heavy. Soon, we headed out the door.

Back inside the bakery, my mood COMPLETELY dropped after Mama and Papa left, like hell I even know why. Crawling back up to my room after locking up and closing down the bakery for the afternoon. We normally don't shut down on a afternoon, but right now, I wasn't necessarily ready to control the bakery myself.

No no! Not like that! Ugh, I'm sorry, what I meant to say is, I wasn't in the best mood, and needed rest.

Tikki was searching through my desk's small cabinet holder, searching for something when I arrived up there, but it was like almost quickly she shut it when she heard the Trap door opening.

Coming in my room, and closing the door below me, I looked at her with a eyebrow raised, and my hand on my hip, "What are you doing?"

Tikki looked around before giving a guaranteed nervous smile, "Looking for...uh...cookies?"

Shaking my head and chuckling, I point down, near the Trap Door, "Well, if you're certainly hungry, just fly through the house and find your way to the cookies, they're on the kitchen table."

Shrugging, Tikki went for it. But I don't think that's what she WAS necessarily looking for.

Walking to my desk, and sitting in my chair, opening the small cabinet below, looking for what Tikki was looking for. I stopped for moment, my eyebrows squinting, and growling myself, "Is she seriously looking for this..."

Taking the small blade out and twirling it in my hands after closing the cabinet door, and sitting back, relaxed in my chair. Why the hell was it so...urging to draw on myself with this?

I can't, I promised Tikki, plus if she even saw or knew I done it again, I don't think she'd be very happy, may be even tell Master Fu, and I don't want that to happen.

[Trigger Warning, agAin, I'm sorry if I'm not putting enough detail, I'm like tired HDHSJJD]

Maybe, if I done it on my thighs? I cant!

It's addicting! They say it's addicting!

But man, it's worth it.

Shrugging my shoulders, I quickly got up, going to the bathroom, and right when I walked into the door, Tikki came back with a full jar. Looking around, she peeped, "Marinette?"

Coming back out for not even seven minutes, my thighs felt cold, and it felt wet like I just came out of the shower, I wanted to bandage them up, but they were on the inside of my thighs, so I'm sure that hence my thighs touched together, it would put pressure onto the self harm wounds, and stop the bleeding.

Tikki came up to me, asking, "What were you doing?"

Putting the blade in my hoodie pocket, I jumped in a startle, bringing my hand up to my cheek, tapping my fingers onto my jawline, biting my lip, "I was...Changing...? You know...the monthly stuff...?"

Blinking one to many times, Tikki nodded, "I don't understand how you humans produce liquid from below, does it happen to Male features too?"

Within, I bursted out laughing, she was just the cutest thing.

"Tikki! I'm sure you do not need to know. And no men do not do the same as women!"

Us both giggling, we didn't expect a knock, a sudden one, which made both of us yelp, Tikki quickly hiding into a place, I don't know in hell where. Looking around, I found my pencil, grabbing that off my desk, and facing my window where the knock had came from, slowly walking to the window, looking out, only to see, Chat Noir?

Huh, Strange, the kitty never visits, may only once out of three months. I slowly reached my hand out to the window, opening up the window for him, as he jumped in, again unexpectedly.

Stepping back, and placing my pencil to the side, actually I just threw it because hell I didn't care where it went.

He looked at me, as I looked back, raising a ridge of a brow, "So, how have you been doing, M'Lady?"

"Where have you been, gone?"

Flexing on my crib, and showing off his muscular arm, responding, "Well, I had heroes duty, and a little home stuff."

That's right, he had family issues, poor him.

Chat Noir soon sniffed a bit, looking to the side, sniffing more, looking at me—sniffing and leaning in, for some reason, making me back away, though he stepped forward.

Confused, and continuing to step back, ChatNoir pinned me to the wall—trapping me, and taking whiffs of me, from my hoodie and then, I pushed him away, not letting him go any farther.

"What was that about?"

I asked, as he placed both of his arms beside me from each side, leaning In, "I smell Blood, Marinette, and it's strong too."

Freezing up, I stutter, "Oh I'm sure it's nothing-!"

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do? You have no right to know about a lady's privacy that goes on-?"

Grunting, he leaned more forward, smelling me once more, "It's strong..."

I pushed him away and stood straight, "Hey! I told you it was Lady privacy! Plus, you wouldn't understand it, hence you are a guy, of course. You wouldn't understand the cramps that's occur."

His mouth opening to a O, he stepped back, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Marinette! I did not know, would you like me to get you some chocolates or some-"

"N-No no! It's okay! Really!"

Plus, I didn't want Choclate, it made you gain weight, and I didn't want that, especially to get made fun of from that.

He nodded, looking around, then taking me into a hug, embracing it, "What's actually wrong?"

"Chat, I don't know what you are talking about?"

I said, confused before anything else, he collided our bodies together, which made me blush bright red, and slightly uncomfortable.

"I have a really good friend of mine who goes to your school, he told me you were okay," Chat spoke softly.

Quickly, and harshly, I pushed away, with a nervous smile, "Chat Noir, you have to trust me! I'm okay, there's nothing left to it!"

Sighing softly, his ears perked down.

"Look, Chat, I know you're trying to help but please, you have your own problems, I'm perfectly fine, happier then ever!"

His green emerald cat eyes looked at me, nodding and turning his back. Did I seriously just make him upset at me? You know, fuck it, I'll give him a hug.

Doing so, from behind, and wrapping my arms around his stomach. Feeling his hands wrap around mine, I could feel a smile crawling on him.

Letting go; Chat Noir faces me, smiling, and looking at my wall above, checking the time, his smile becoming fainted, and stepping back towards the window, looking to me.

"I'll start visiting more often, love, au revoir!"

"Au Revoir, Chat Noir!"

He smiled, crawling out the opened window, leaving.

I let out a breath, sighing and letting the smile attached to me, leave, Tikki appearing next to me.

"Wow, That was unexpected!"

Whipping my head over, I yelled and jumped, falling to the ground, getting startled.

Tikki flew above my fallen self, placing her hand on the bottom of her lip, "Perhaps I should appear more in front of you humans."

"You think?!"

Standing back up and dusting my shirt off, I went to the window, watching Chat for a second hopping off into the sun setting self, before closing the door.

Might as well wrap it up and call it a night.


End file.
